Resort (Oreimo Fanfiction)
by Juphup
Summary: Will Kyousuke date Kirino again? Or will he move on? Find out when you read this Thing... Mostly I am going with Kirino x Kyousuke Fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

Oreimo

Details: Kirino x Kyousuke

I have been looking at some sites for Oreimo fan fictions but found a few which I liked now I will create my own. Hopefully some will read but since the anime has almost been forgotten (I think). So enjoy. (EDITED IN 8/17/16) ENJOY

Disclaimer-I don't own oreimo

Upload schedule 2 chapters a day.

I will be making sequels if this goes well.

Takes place after the anime

Chapter-1

(Kirino POV)

Ugh... High-school...we are currently at summer which is long and boring...

My stupid brother is sleeping next room. He was searching for a part time job

to occupy for the time being,he was exhausted after strolling around our time as "couples" we...we'll never got to talk a lot anymore. Maybe it's just that it's awkward,no... -sigh- I hugged my Meruru pillow close. Why has he got to be my brother... -phone rings- "..." I picked up the phone. It was Ayase,I pressed the answer button.

"Hey Kirino!"

"Oh hey Ayase"

"Remember out photo shoot today?"

Oh no ugh gotta get ready.

I ran to the wooden drawer while carrying my phone.

"Oh yeah I remember I will meet you at the shooting spot bye!"

"Bye Kirino"

I quickly shuffle over my clothes but then k remember, Eternal blues is going to provide us with clothes. But I quickly changed into a black skirt black stockings and white shirt. The shoot was in 2 hours so it gives me enough time for my makeup.

I glanced at my table there were things scattered around but the two earring stood out. The pair were given by her brother last Christmas. I quickly grin and got back to after I got my make up on I ran out of my room just need to go the the site and change before I made it to the stairs I glances at my brother room. I smirked and kick it, I could here a yell of frustration and I giggled lightly and ran to the front door, today's gonna be good until...

(Kyousuke POV)

Zzzzzzz... (Boom)

What the hell! I was startled. I even jumped up and yelled. Who could it be... God dammit...I was lying in my bed. Previously I was asleep in my wonderful dream of.. You don't wanna know but then that monster came I knew who it was. It's has been a routine for me now. I lay there staring the the ceiling the round dim light bulb. -sigh-

It has almost been a month since we dated. I opened the door to get some drink which of course it's barley tea. I went down the stairs to get it but I saw a certain someone trying to put their shoes on...

"Oi" is all I manage to say.

"Tsk..Baka(idiot) have you seen a pair of white shoe around here?"

"Uh no,I will tell you when I find it"

She nods her gods sake this is awkward I am we haven't talked in like weeks. Yes I admit I am a sis-con but... No I don't have a argument -sigh- I got snapped back to reality when I heard the word "Baka" and the door slamming.

Goddam it.

I went over to the fridge. As I was walking I was thinking about next month which is when my college starts. I have been sending letters to my first 3 schools of my choice

Two of them replied and said that they would accept me but of course this is where money comes in my dad is willing to pay half of it. Speaking of my dad he has gained trust in my recently which I am glad to hear but mom of course is still loving as ever.

I stared at the white fridge and opened it. I grabbed my favorite drink and poured all of it since it's almost gone anyways. I sipped tasting the bitter yet sweet liquid. After that I closed the fridge glad to not see the sticker.. That sticker brought me worst things in my life. I quickly cranked the drink at once and giving it a slight "ah" as I drank it. I smiled but quickly turned back to normal. I went to the couch and sat down, grabbed the remote and turn the news channel on. My dad is at work and mom is out with some friends. I looked back at the tv and as the nice looking lady said some words about politics it quickly changed to weather.

"Today we have a chance of rain, even though it's summer."

-sigh- "I just want to enjoy peace not rain.."

As I said that I could hear raindrops hitting my widow making rhythms.

Then -flash- -BOOM-

I stared at the window. It's funny how the weather could change quickly... Just like Kirino's altitude. God I got to get her out of my mind.

*Bang*

*Bang*

What? I was honestly terrified, it could be a murderer or anyone I suppose.

*Bang* *muffle noise*

Yep someone is at the door I stood up taking my time. I reached the door knob as I turned it I was surprised to see soaking wet Kirino standing there arms crossed.

I was staring right in the eyes of death.

I stiffened and opened the door. She looks at me with terrifying eyes.

"Baka, I Was yelling didn't you hear me?!"

"Oh sorry... But it's your fault for not bringing a umbrella."

"Ughh, it's your fault for not opening up!"

"-sigh- come in before you get the cold ooff..." I was cutted short when she ram into the house hitting me along the way.

"Baka bring me a towel or something"

This little brat.

"Why don't you get it yourself"

"Ugh lazy ass"

I closed the door and She ran up the stairs.

-sigh- I need some sleep. I went to the living room and I turned the TV off. The TV quickly closes as the weather reporter stops abruptly.

I went up the stairs, lazily and plop down on bed. I stared at the round light source as I drift into sleep...Until


	2. Chapter Update

Update:

*thanks for reviewing glad to see oreImo section is still alive. I thought this section was dead and was testing the waters so I could release a plot/story in my mind for a very long time sorry for not uploading 2 stories yesterday but today expect 2 stories. I will improve my writing once I am fully into the story which I am sort of. but I will continue the story and the ending is not in sight. Happy reading.*expect grammatical errors.

As suggested I am opening a beta reading thingy which is named: Resort BETA (Oreimo fanfic)

I don't have any idea of "beta reading" but I have seen a few. I might be doing it wrong. Leave a reply if I am doing it wrong.

Kudos to u all.


	3. Chapter 2

***Big thanks to ThatGuyWhoWrote for editing my story. Enjoy.**

 **(Kyousuke POV)**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

*slap*

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... *mumble mumble*

*SLAP!*

"W-what the-!" I said as I went wide awake, I can feel some sort of weight near my legs which was accompanied by hands directly beside my head, wait.. it's her, isn't it?

"Tch, what do you..." I was cut off when I heard a sob.

"Baka, life counseling..."

What? I thought this was over a month ago. I was trying to be normal. Well, not exactly normal, I did fall in love with my little sister and... well, it's not normal for siblings to be in love right? Probably not, even for Akagi.

"Why now... Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Tch, that's what exactly what you said before."

That's true...

"Fine. Get off my bed and wait for me in your room."

And with that she left. I swear this girl will one day give me insomnia. I quickly get out of bed and start to change, I was only wearing a tanktop since its summer. I sat on my bed first while I collected my thoughts, being awoken so rudely my brain has yet to be fully functional. /*I'm confused on this part, were you referring to the scene were Kirino was soaked from the rain? I revised this part, feel free to change it if you wish. :) */

Okay, so she hasn't talked to me much since a month ago and now she wants to talk to me. Well crap, might as well do.

Do I still like her? Well, that's hard to say. I focused deeply onto that thought and was getting a headache, so I stood up and went straight for the door. I looked at the direction I was forced to go, the light seeping from underneath her door. I slowly crept towards it, unnecessarily stalling for time. I stood by the door for what seemed like a minute or two until I knocked.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

I opened the door, trying to be careful of my actions while I am at the "devils den." I went inside only to find boxes on top of boxes.

Wait... This isn't right. I-is she moving?! Surely not, Mom and Dad should have at least let me know. If so, then why?

I wore a worried look as I scanned the area. There were still stuff and clothes on the walls and tables. I saw a smirk coming on her face as she burst out laughing. I could now see her fully as she was previously behind one of the boxes trying to get something. She was wearing a pink sweater with blue inner shirt and shorts. Being the sis-con I am, I couldn't help but admire her.

No, let's push that thought way down and focus. God dammit, she is still laughing. I guess she saw the look on my face.

"Hahaha! What, are you worried about your sister leaving?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Ugh, why should I worry? Living without you is fine." I lied.

"Yeah, yeah. These boxes are my eroge that I am selling. Of course I am not selling the limited edition ones, but since I have some duplicate games I might as well sell those."

Phew, I thought I was going to have to go to wherever she would be going and have to drag her back.

"Okay, so why am I here then?"

"Well, I am lending you an eroge!" She replied in a playful tone. Gosh she is cute as a little sister...

Just as little sister, not as a girl.

*sigh* "Bring it on then, what do I have to play now?"

Why is it like this? My relationship with Kirino is basically playing games which are doing dirty stuff to little sisters. It should be awkward to play, but somehow I've grown used to it and I am not ashamed to say it these games are kinda fun.

"This game is called 'Sis and Bliss'" /*was this supposed to be "Sis and Bliss?" or was "Sis and Biss" the correct one? */

Sigh... This is what happens when you do favors for her. She gets all excited and it escalates to playing games that are not appropriate on any level PLUS I have to play it with her, with my little sister. I just can't get enough on how weird it is.

"Fine, give it to me."

She took the first box and dumped its contents on the floor and I couldn't believe my eyes. The box was full of almost the same cover with different colors of text and what seems to be a girl with brown hair and another with black. There seems to be numbers at the side indicating these were the sequels of a single game series. With that my mind was flooded with questions, but the one that stood went like this:

Do I have to play them all!?

"Here, this one is the first one."

'No, I don't wanna play your stupid games.' I wanted to say that but I did made a promise to her.

"And also... have you decided on your college? Not that I care, don't get the wrong idea. I am just curious."

The truth is yes, surprisingly one of my favorite colleges accepted me which proves that I am good at things when I tried. My younger self would be so proud hehehe. Well now I got the answer.

"Yeah one of my favorite colleges accepted me, how about your highschool?"

"Baka, I am going to the same school as you did"

Oh yeah, sometimes I just forget things like an idiot. Or maybe it's because I got slapped in the middle of the night and was forced to play eroge. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Well good night Kirino, see you tomorrow"

"Bye..."

Well that's that, time to go back to sleep I guess. I stood there like an idiot at the door when I thought I heard a mumble at the other side. But no, that can't be right. I went back to my room and sat on my bed, processing the information that just arrived. I now have to play another one of her eroge. Speaking of eroge, I looked down to find it still in my hands. I grinned like an idiot and placed it carefully on my table to play later.

'Good night I guess.' I said to my self, sleep arrived in no time.


	4. Chapter 3

(Kyousuke POV)

I slept peacefully last night.

Well, peacefully until my sister woke me up in the middle of the night.

I woke up to loud noises downstairs, which I responded by accidentally rolling onto the floor. I move my hand and plant it firmly on the ground to push myself back up.

*Knock*

*Knock*

'Must be Mom knocking on my door.' I almost slipped as I ran to the door and opened it.

"Oi, breakfast is ready!"

There stood my sister in... a uniform? Wait a minute. I ran to the calendar and was stunned to see today we have school! I ran to my wardrobe and started tossing clothes.

"What are you doing, baka?!"

This girl, doesn't she know I have to be ready for school?!

"I'm hurrying or else I'll be late! What does it look like?"

"Has your brain died? Your college doesn't start yet, idiot."

Oh yeah, college. I gotta get ready for college. I stared at the calendar and saw a red circle on a later date, text beside it saying 'college start'.

'Dammit I forgot, it's still a week away. I rushed myself just to end up looking stupid. Oh well, I do need to buy some supplies and...'

"Here." She handed me a pack of pens and pencils.

"Umm... thank you?" I grinned and stood there looking at the packs. Wow, she can be nice for once-

"Pay me back later."

I take it back.

"Alright I will pay you back later, but for now I have to go out and buy other stuff I need." I looked up and she blushed, damn she can be cute sometimes...

Wait, get that thought out of your mind now Kyousuke.

"Y-yeah yeah, by the way both of them cost ¥2,004.00. Be grateful!"

What, ¥2,004.00 for two measly packs of pens and pencils?! T-that's too expensive!

"Breakfast is downstairs, Mom and Dad left already, and now I am running late because I had to get you out of bed else you'll be sleeping in all day!"

It's my fault? Ehh, logical reasoning won't get through her, might as well submit to her...

"Hey... C-can... can y-you..."

Hmm? Did she mumble?

"You were saying?"

"C-C-C-CAN YOU WALK ME TO SCHOOL!?"

"Ehh?!" I think my hearing's going bad. "S-seriously?!"

"Look, can you walk me to school or not!? Besides... I-I don't know the way there..."

Kirino, you really suck at lying... Do you honestly think I'll believe that? You forgot the fact that you were waiting for me by the school gate on the day of my graduation ceremony? Ahh, but she has that irresistible pout on her... Oh well, she asked nicely this time at least.

"Okay, I will meet you downstairs then, just let me get dressed." Her face brightens up as she nods and leaves my room. I swear I saw her grinning right before she closed the door.

I put on a green hoodie with stripes and black pants. I don't need to be dressed in some nice clothes to go with my little sister, but then again she is a model and I am just a mortal being. I look at my mirror and nod as a confirmation before walking out the door. I stopped at the handle when I smelled something.

Strawberries? Huh, it's nice I guess. I opened the door and made my way down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and got a piece of toast accompanied with butter on top. I reached for some barley tea from the fridge when I heard a familiar sound.

"Hurry up fatty, I'm going to be late!"

Did she call me 'fatty'? Oh no, I am not going down without a fight.

"Fatty? I am not fatter than you."

"Don't get mad easily, baka!"

This girl... She never failed to get on my nerves. If this continues I am setting my foot down.

"If you don't stop talking I am not going anywhere with you." I replied with some authority in my voice. A "humph" was all she retorted before crossing her arms with a frown.

I quickly drank my tea and put the glass in the sink, then I grabbed her arm as I walked out of the kitchen. I heard some grunts of disapproval but I ignored it since she didn't bother freeing herself. She grabbed her pair of black dress shoes and put her running shoes in her bag. I grabbed my sneakers and opened the door.

"Come on, I am going to be late!"

"O-oi, wait up!"


	5. Teaser for chapter 4

Teaser for Resort/Chapter-4

 **(Kyousuke POV)**

I walked down Akiba, in search of supplies and of course general fun. Ever since I asked Kirino out, this place is like a hangout for us. Saori would sometimes recommend me of her favorite animes, which I declined of course. Kureneko would..well argue with Kirino. I don't know how to describe it but the feeling of people walking around you, cars zooming past, cosplayers walking by, Gigantic building looking down on you. This place is amazing. I was lost in thought until I bumped into someone.

"oh, sorry um.."

"Kyousuke, nice to meet you here" 

*Sorry for the cliff hanger gotta get excited about next chapter eh?  
Tomorrow I am going to upload 1 extra long one instead of 2 because I don't want to end the chapter like this one. Gotta Luv cliff hangers.  
Pick who is gonna appear tomorrow /Saori/Kureneko/Ayase/That little brat named Kanako  
Bye 3 Kudos


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter-5 (Early release Draft) I am too bored to do anything so here you go a I am still listening to that soundtrack and this is where I got this inspiration: /8Ycm7UlmS1Y?t=14m34s (Oreimo soundtrack) Short chapter but tomorrow 1 BIG story.

(Third person P.O.V)

As Kyousuke walked down the street of Akiba, he was absorbed into the city of color, Bright banner boards of advertisement display filled the streets. 'Another nice day' he told him self, until he carelessly bumped into someone. Unknown to him the person who bumped into him, looks at him with disgust. The person wore,what seems to be a uniform. The person inhales and said:

"Ah, hello Oni-San"

Kyousuke stood up and thoughts ran through his mind, did she bumped him on purpose? Surely not. There stands Ayase Arakagi. One of Kirino's friend.

"oh, hey. What are you doing here I thought you have school"

Kyousuke looks at Ayase and realizes that she has a different uniform then his sister. They must go to different school. This was strange, Kirino and Ayase are best friends so they must go to the same school. Kyousuke was baffled. Dancing thoughts (see what I did there) circled his mind, 'Are they not friends anymore?', 'Why is she here she must be in school'. These thoughts were erased when Ayase shouted.

"Perver!, why are you staring at me!"

The crowd turns and look at them, some men with uglier look on their faces. Kyousuke knew all too well of what's going to happen next since he has had the same scenario with Kirino. 'This little brat!' he thought as he look at the crowd with worry look in his eyes. He begin to try to shh down the angry Ayase.

"haha, very funny Ayase.."

'that was pathatic' he thought to him self.

"hehehehe"

He heard the giggle and look back at the crowd. Everyone seems to be over it by now. He don't have time for Ayase since he is dead meat if he retaliate her commands. He started running. He bumped a few people along the way but he was glad to make it out alive. Just as his luck, he saw a school supplies store. He went in and started browsing the aisles for supplies. He saw blue, black, red pens, Notebooks, markers and school supplies that he needed. He browses the note book section and accidently tripped over a chair which was not on his view. His luck ran out when he bumped again into someone. He quickly looks up to find Manami. It has been 4 month since that fight and that fight almost ended his relationship with her. He was surprised when she asked him out as a last attempt to pull him back but lost. They were uncomfortable for a week or two until they started talking again. Of course he remain his relationship with his sister out of their conversations, mainly because he don't want to rub it in to her face and risk her again. She was a dear friend to him.

The relationship with his sister and Manami improved quite a lot. They still don't talk yet they understand each other in some way. He was snapped out of his thought when Manami giggled.

"Kyou-Chan"

Said Manami in a playful voice. Kyousuke was stuck. He have 2 choices, 1,engage in a conversation or 2,make up a excuse to leave. He chose number two.

"oi, Manami... Sorry I got to go.."

Just, Straight and plain answer.

"oh Kyou-Chan, I was wondering if you want to sleep over tonight"

Kyousuke thought this over and he concluded to accept the offer.

"sure I will need to ask my parents for permission."

"Thank you Kyou-Chan"

He said his farewells and left for home since he got his supplies for college. Hopefully he can fit in at the new college. He looked at his watch which indicates 1:28. Plenty of time left for Kirino. Speaking of Kirino, he wonders if she will stand in the way of him staying over at Manami. He shrugs off the thought and returns his way home.

*Review please I am bored and I just thought this would be fun. Gramatical errors are everywhere. Don't mind them later I will polish it with my windex or grammarly I suppose.. BYE

Kudos to you all!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter-6

(3rd person P.O.V)

As Kyousuke was walking home, thoughts ran through his mind. For example, should he tell Kirino about the encounter with Manami? He shouldn't but what if he gets caught? He shrugs off the thought and proceeds to the front door. He can feel the atmosphere which he grew up in. He announced his usual greeting without knowing that he is the only one home. He walked to the fridge where they kept their drinks and grabbed a carton of barley tea. He drank the bitter drink and proceed to the living room. He let out the sigh acknowledging he is the only one in this house. He made his way up the stairs and into his room to rest. As he was about to open his own door he glances at his sister door in habit and shook his head back and proceed to open his door. He took a glance at his alarm clock which suggested that it was almost time to pick Kirino up. He sighs realizing that he doesn't have time to rest. He needed rest, he has been strolling around Akiba all day. He stood up from his bed and decided to change clothes as his old ones were sweaty. He changed into a green T-shirt and white under-shirt.

He ran down the stair and almost slip as he struggles to put his socks on. He reached the door and opened it without knowing he doesn't have any shoes on. He grabbed a pair which was white black, which was his standard color as he likes to keep a lower profile and doesn't want to draw attention to himself. He walked down the street and felt a light breeze disturb his dark blue hair. College is almost here and he was not even a single bit ready for it. Time flew by as he walked past people who were in a uniform of which seems to be sailor uniform. Of course, he knew that it was standard middle school uniform. He saw a few different uniform, some which he recognize. He stopped at the entrance of his old high school "Chiba Highschool" He waited there for his sister to arrive but he knew the first years go last so he waited. As he was waiting he saw a few 2nd years who were his friends and exchanged a few words. He remembered his first day here. He was scared and excited as any 1st years would be, but his sister was not. His sister the part-time model for a company "Eternal Blue" and a track star.  
Speaking of 'Track' he remembers her saying that she wouldn't join track this year, instead, she would run when she has free time. 'She said she wasn't familiar with the track and was taking a break from'. He was snapped back to reality when someone came in from behind and scared him.  
"AH!" replied Kyousuke with some sort of weird hand chopping formation. the offender laughs as Kyousuke look became angry.

"Hahahaha! you should have seen your face!" said Kirino in a mocking tone.

"...Come on, I have waited long enough and I am tired," replied Kyousuke in a lazy tone. Unknown to him, Kirino stands there a smirk appearing.

"tsk, fine if you are tired come on let's go."  
Kyousuke was looking weirdly at her. 'This isn't her, she wouldn't go down without a fight.' thought Kyousuke. He quickly shrugs the fact off and walks slowly with her. 'At least she is being nice' he thought.

"Did you made any friends?" asked Kyousuke.

"No, I mostly stayed to myself"  
Kyousuke was surprised by this answer. His sister a good looking, outgoing person, someone would talk to her right?. He was confused.

"Hey, do you have plans for tonight?" asked Kirino.

'oh no' Kyousuke thought, this was the moment that he thought of. He planned out and reviewed every possible route this could go. 1) He would tell her the truth and she would not care, which is unlikely since she and Manami's relationship isn't too good lately. 2) He will not tell the truth and say he is staying over at Akagi Kohei's house.

"Answer me," said Kirino in an authoritative voice.

"hmm, *Sigh* I am staying over at Manami's house" He is waiting for that classic scream reaction and he got one.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kirino. "I thought you were over her!"  
Kirino was surprised, 'her brother is still lusting over that plain old girl' she thought. She quickly kicks her brother in the knee..hard. She looked clearly annoyed. She was not going to leave until she gets answers.

Kyousuke looked at his sister in anger. She just kicked him in the knee..hard. He yells in pain and hops holding his knee in both hands.  
The pain was unbearable he thought. he overcomes it and looked at Kirino with anger, only to be returned with the same reaction 'anger'.

"what was that for!?"

"For still going after her" 'She can't be serious' he thought.

"What? No! We are only just friend!" he replied with facts.

"Hmph, looks like I have to change my plans" 'What?' Kyousuke thought as he lets go of his knee.

" Come on, let's go," said Kirino in a sad voice. Kyousuke felt bad for her, 'wait why should he feel bad for her' he thought. He pushes his thoughts aside and walked back home.

Kirino's sad/anger expression quickly turns into a smile as she was walking down the road with someone who she cares deeply for, of course, she doesn't express in a kind way but that was going to change once they arrive home.

Thanks for reading next chapter comes in 6 hours


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter-8_**  
 ** _* I re-read the last chapter's ending and it was terrible. It was least to say cringy. well, all my works are cringy. I might redo the last chapter. Enjoy this short chapter._**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"Hey?" Asked Kirino in a stern voice. "Are you going to Manami's house tonight?"  
They were in Kirino's room as an "early life counseling". Kirino was sitting on the bed knee crossed, while Kyousuke was sitting on the pink carpeted floor. Kirino glares at her brother but Kyousuke just sits there with

"Well, It depends on mom and dad" replied Kyousuke. He was tired and it was 6:00 and he called Manami to inform her that he may or may not come for the sleepover, to which she replied in a kind voice "It's okay Kyou-Chan".

He looked at his sister who has a grin on her face. 'Is she satisfied with my answer?' he thought. Finally, he could get out of this place. "you are free to go now." 'Phew' he thought with joy. He went downstairs to talk to his parents about the night but he doubts they would be there since he hadn't heard their greeting once they arrive home. But he was surprised when his mother was there.

"Oh, hello Kyousuke," said Yoshino.

"Hi mom I didn't know you were here." replied Kyousuke.  
Yoshino mockingly facepalmed and said, "ha, I forgot my greeting, sorry Kyousuke, I was busy with groceries and didn't know you were home."  
The atmosphere brightens a bit as Kyousuke proceeded to walk to the kitchen counter to see what his mother was cooking. He could smell what seems to be curry. Kyousuke felt horrible since he has eaten nothing but curry the whole week.

"Kyousuke have you found a job yet?" The question caught him by surprise.

"um, no not yet" replied Kyousuke. He was worry of course 'what if she is asking me to move out?!' he thought. 'no impossible' he thought and push his thought away.

"Oh, ok just wondering but get a job soon, you need to be on your feet one day" The last part worried him. "Don't worry. I am just saying I am not kicking you out Kyousuke =.=." This relieved him a bit and he realized that his jaw was dropping the whole time. His mother laughs and went back to cooking. "It's almost ready, go call Kirino"

"Ok mom" With that Kyousuke ran upstairs, he reached her door and knocked two times. He waited for his sister to answer.

"What do you want?" asked Kirino in an annoyed voice.

"Dinner is ready, come downstairs" replied Kyousuke, who seems to not be affected by the voice.

"Fine" was all she said before she slammed the door in his face. Kyousuke's eyebrow twitched before he sighs and left.

They sat for dinner, clearly, someone missing: their father, which excused for a welcoming party for a new recruit who earn a promotion. They sat and ate in silence until Kyousuke spoke. "Mom, can I stay at Manami's for a sleepover?" Kyousuke worries that Kirino would punch or kick him in front of his mom, but instead she spoke up.  
" Can I go with Kyousuke too?" This shocked everyone, but their mother's answer shocked Kyousuke more. "Of course, this would be a good opportunity to get back together with Manami." Kyousuke glared at his sister with anger while she smirked at him." 'of course, his sister would interfere with him and Manami' he thought. He never thought of Manami as a women but instead, he thought of her as a sister. 'Why would she interfere' He thought. His thoughts went away when his mother told them to behave in Manami's house. After they ate dinner they went upstairs to prepare. they were sitting in Kirino's room in silence until Kyousuke broke it.

"Why did you want to go with me?" said Kyousuke raising an eyebrow.  
"No reason" Replied Kirino looking away. This raised a few alarms in his head but shrugs it off. "Well, well come on let's go Manami is waiting for us.

They brought their pajamas and sleeping bags. as they walked to the 'neighbor girl's house' they argued about to not call Manami Neighbour's girl. The argument ended when they arrived at the door of Manami's house. The house was not modern but still have some western designs in it. The house was a Japanese style house that was also a Japanese candy making store. They knocked and was greeted by Manami,

"Hello, Kyou-chan! and oh.." Manami looks at Kirino surprised."Oh, Hi miss Kirino"

"Yeah,yeah save it for later where are we sleeping." replied Kirino in an annoyed tone.

"ugh, Kirino don't you have any manners?!" said Kyousuke to Kirino, clearly angry.

"Its O.K Kyou-chan, I am more than happy Kirino-chan came as well, come in"

With that, they all went inside and was greeted by Manami's grandfather "Ah, hello Kyousuke, I see you found a girlfriend and left for Manami, eh?" Said the old man laughing.

Kyousuke yelled to the old man for misinterpreting his relationship with Kirino, while Kirino glares at Kyousuke. After they talked about school and a few jokes about Kyousuke at the dinner table they all were tired, Kyousuke was going to sleep in a room while both girls were going to sleep in another room. But of course the old grandpa got tricks up his sleeves, he arranged Manami's bed with Kyousuke while Kirino's bed was next to Kyousuke. The grandpa laughs as Kyousuke reacts to his arrangement and insisted that he would sleep like this or he have to sleep with him. He has enough of this and accepts the arrangement to which Kirino and Manami laughs.

"That old man he will pay" he mumbles. Kirino laughs while Manami fell asleep. Kyousuke almost fell asleep when he felt something behind him. 2 hands hugging him. He knew who this was too well. It couldn't be Manami since she was in front of him. He just shrugs off the hug as a sisterly hug nothing more until the body of the hugger came closer to his own body and their face was right next to his ear. He became aware of their close proximity and decided to quit playing around and argue with the hugger but his body decided not to listen. He knew why because of this the hugger was warm and cozy and it's just too comfortable to let go. He fell asleep before he heard something, faintly.  
"Good night, Aniki"

 ** _*that's it for this morning a little fluff at the end. Next chap coming in 5 hours._**  
 ** _Kudos to u all_**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter-8

*When school starts (September 8th) I am going to upload only 1 per day and on the weekend I might post a chapter or a one-shot. Enjoy the short chapter.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

The house of Tamura household cast's its shadow as the sun rises from night to dawn. Sunlight shines through the window of the 2nd floor. Kyousuke unaware that his sister was hugging him like a pillow. Manami has left for her own college, so this left the two of them sleeping, one hugging another. Kyousuke woke up first as he was stretching. He was about to get up when he felt that his sister had hugged him. Hard. He yelps in pain and in surprise as the noise triggered her to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Kyousuke head turning back at her. "um.. Kirino?" Said Kyousuke in a worried voice.

"What?" replied Kirino, to her horror she felt her hand on his side and in surprise she yelps. Kirino backed into a corner and looks at Kyousuke as if it was his fault. She started yelling "Pervert", "Go die" and "Sis-con". He looked at her strangely, as she kept yelling at him. He sighs and without a word left the room. He doesn't want to be bashed with insults that he didn't even deserve. He went downstair to find Manami's grandparents powdering some sugar blocks into a bag, of course, he thought this was a candy shop after all. He said his greetings to them and went to the bathroom to shower and get prepared.

Kirino knew that she hugged him last night but didn't know that she would hug him till morning, she thought that she would just let go of him in an hour or two but... he was just too warm and cozy. She knew she is a bro-con and is proud but doesn't dare to show it to anyone. She still has plans for today so she went downstairs to get prepared. She expected to see Manami but was greeted by Manami's grandparents. Manami's brother, so called 'rock' was still asleep in his room while Manami already left for her school. Kirino said her greetings and went straight for the door to her house, she can't stay here any longer and she doesn't have any toothbrush to use so she announced her leaving and kick the bathroom door where Kyousuke was showering and ran home. She knew her parents were not home and went inside the house. She had plans and need to prepare for them. she started to prepare for the day waiting for Kyousuke to arrive.

*More fluff coming tomorrow. Today I am going to release a fluffy one shot. Kudos to u all.


	10. Oneshot uploaded link in story

A one shot has been uploaded. Please search it up 3 Good luck. tomorrow I uploading only one chapter due to my studies getting in the way

Kudos to you all :3 Link: s/12113095/1/One-shot-Oreimo


	11. Status update

Sorry about the lack of updates but I have lots of studies to catch up on and I can't write anything yet, yesterday I thought my studies was going to be over afternoon but no, I got lots of studying but I am sure tomorrow I will have a double update. I don't want to continue this story because how bad it had become. I am deciding about if I make a new story with a good setting and format. But ofcourse its Oreimo and its Kirino x Kyousuke fluff or like i call it KxK. So yeah maybe 2-4 more chapters and we can move on. Bye! Kudos to u all.


	12. Chapter 8

*Hi I finished a chapter before but I deleted it due to it being long and boring. I am leaving this story when it hits chapter 13 due to the fact that it is now being boring. I am setting a setting up for another Oreimo story where It's Kyousuke x Kirino. Kudos and enjoy this chapter.

(Kyousuke POV)

I was making dinner when the phone ringed. Mom and dad were out for some honeymoon thing that I can't understand. I was now making dinner which of course was the bean with fries, my specialty. I made fried eggs and some sauce. I quickly pulled out some plates to accompany my food on the dinner table. I ran upstairs to warn about dinner when the phone rang. It was mom and dad. I quickly reach my phone and answered it.

"Oh hey Kyousuke, it's mom. We left some money on the counter so you can make dinner yourself- Daisuke stops I am talking to the kids. Bye Kyousuke your father is now bugging me" I hang up. They seemed like they are having fun. I continued to get upstairs to tell her that dinner is ready.

*Knock*  
*Knock*

I knocked two times enough to be heard. "What is it?" replied from the other side.

"Dinner is ready"

"I am coming down in a minute" was all I heard before I ran downstairs. I heard something but couldn't care less. I heard a few low rhythmic sound from the outside when I saw a few droplets of rain pouring down. I turned the T.V on and brought the channel to News.

"Today we are having a thunderstorm until this Monday, so please beware drivers, of slippery roads. Now onto sports-" well looks like thunderstorm eh. I closed the television and proceeds to prepare the dinner for dinner. After a minute or two Kirino came downstairs for dinner. We ate in silence until a flash and thunder boomed. This was loud enough to scare Kirino even e since she is scared of it. Kirino Jumped up in the sound of it and quickly sat back down. I knew she was scared of thunder and didn't make fun of it but this is way too funny to laugh. I let out a big laugh before getting a look of disappointment from my sister. She ate in silence until another thunder came. She quickly ate and threw the glassware in the sink. She nervously walked upstairs. I was now laughing hard right now. I can't believe she is still scared of it. I finished my dinner and did the same as Kirino. I went upstairs after I closed the lights. I glanced at Kirino's door to see lights out. She must be asleep. I opened the door of my room and went inside. I was scared shitless when I heard a low mumble when a flash came. It was then followed by a loud thunder. I heard a scream and was glad it didn't come from me it was from Kirino, which seemed to be in my bed.

"Kirino?" I let out a sigh and knew that she would sleep with me tonight. "Kirino come on don't be a baby." I heard some sobs and I realized that she was crying. I let out a sigh and sat on the bed.

"hey.." I heard her mumble. She is crying I think. I feel bad now for no reason.

"Yeah?" I replied. She hesitated before speaking up.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I was taken back by this question she slept with me yesterday and now she wants to do it again.

"Sure" I replied. I never think, do I?

"Scoot over Kirino." She did what I told her to do and I slept next to her. I slept with my back to her in fear of awkwardness but It just became more awkward. I almost fell asleep when she tugs on my shirt and hugged me. Boom* goes the thunder. I let the rain drop them pull me to sleep in this awkward night but every thunder made her even closer. I can feel my heart flutter every time she moves closer. She stopped when she was right next to me. I fell asleep with the rhythm of her breath near my ear, I could softly smell her shampoo and her smell. This is bad real bad I might fall for her again if we stay like this.

"Good night Aniki" and she pecks my face with a kiss. I wanted to shout 'WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISE' but it never came. I just slept there with comfort around me and slept peacefully with her right next to me. Peace.

Next chapter coming in idk 5 hours. Kudos to you all I am ending this story in a fluffy way. Next 5 ish chapters and we are good to go.  
Kudos. 


	13. Chapter 9 Update

*I am going to stop updating this story in weekdays, but I will update it on Saturday or Sunday, I just feel that this story is going stale. If you disagree then IDK pm me. Short chapter sorry :( I am preparing for my school, and I need to stabilize my schedule for the weekdays. So probably a New Story tomorrow I guess. I am soo messy right now i need to get my schedule straight.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *THUD*

"Ow," I hold my head in pain as I fell off the bed. Someone pushed me off... There is someone in my bed. I quickly sat up on my bed and notice the weight on the other side of my bed. I knew this all too well. I recall the memory from last night. This girl. I looked at the clock which indicates 6:30. I noticed that Kirino slowly got up behind me. Why was she sleeping next to me... I let out a sigh and proceeds to the door. I was stopped in my tracks when she tugged my shirt. I looked back to find her yawning. "What do you want?" I bluntly asked.

"Wait for me" I did what I was told as she stretches and yawns to get ready. "I am hungry." She is hungry eh? Same as me I guess.

"We can eat Ramen noodles I guess," I suggested.

"No, I want more high-class food." This girl, I can't help but laugh at her comment of my suggestion. I noted mentally that she is picky with her food for future uses.

"Fine let's get to a restaurant then hopefully my wallet won't be dead when we are done," I replied sarcastically. I was serious about the wallet, though.

"Tch, fine I will get ready go and put something nice on, I don't want to be seen by a bum next to me." I should have known. I have been used to that comment every time we go out. I grabbed a blue jacket and some jeans as I needed to change from my shorts. I looked over to her and raise an eyebrow since she wasn't moving from my bed. She blushes madly and shouted something like pervert and sis-con and ran to her room. I chuckled at that and proceeds to change. I ran my hand through my hair to see if it was in any bad condition, It was not too shabby, and I proceeds to my door. I knocked at Kirino's to see if she is done preparing. She opened the door, and I was greeted with her pleasant smile, which became a frown when she saw my face.

"Ready?" I asked, and the smile came back. She nods as a confirmation and grabs my hand and ran downstairs without warning. I guess it was payback for the same thing that I did. I catch up with speed to her and we quickly ran off to the nearest restaurant. 


	14. Chapter update 2

I have a new story here in check it out its a little bit polished and its Oreimo too also its the same pairing so yea. LINK: s/12119091/1/My-little-sister-cant-be-this-Words


End file.
